


After

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Bacta works wonders, but true healing comes with time.
Relationships: Rahm Kota & Galen Marek
Kudos: 5





	After

His first awareness is of pain. Something under his skin itches and his skull aches.

His second awareness is of cold. The chilly tang of bacta against his burnt skin.

He remembers slowly. Fighting Vader, fighting the Emperor, catching lightning, an explosion- then nothing.

Panic shoots through him.

_Juno!_

His eyelids flutter open and instantly close against white-hot light.

“Easy, son.” A familiar voice says, “We’re going to pull you out as soon as we make sure it’s safe for you.” Starkiller- no, Galen; his name is Galen- nods and instantly regrets it as dizziness overtakes him.

Instinct has him reaching out through the force to steady himself, and Kota tugs on their fledgling bond.

“Don’t fight it, son,” Kota says, “Go back to sleep and let me take care of you.” Galen grasps weakly at Kota’s presence.

_Please don’t leave_ , he asks silently, plaintively.

“It’s alright, son. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
